FemFatals
by Squibyplaya
Summary: Christos is having enough trouble controlling being a werewolf but but now his feeling are stuck between a rock and hard place. Fem France Francine and 2P fem France Anette. What will he do?


To many people Fem-France or as her human name; was Francine who was dating Crete also known as Christos was strange. Why would such a fashionable and pretty girl date a guy who loved to hike and work with poisonous animals? To her he was different he didn't care about looks he only cared about personality that was why he dated Francine. Still Francine would argue that she wanted to be Christos's trophy girlfriend that in a strange case he didn't want. The couple also had a dark secret that involved an incident while camping. You see many times Christos would take Francine camping since she actually enjoyed the outdoors. But on that trip Christos in defending Francine was bitten by a wolf now being the Karpusi he is Christos did not go to the hospital instead well the next night he transformed into a werewolf . It first scared Francine of course who wouldn't be scared of that happening to their boyfriend. And yet although changed he still kept his personality. Eventually the couple did build a cabin at their spot by the river in the woods and for Francine it had to be luxurious and it was. The only ones who knew of Christos's secret was Francine and his own family. If France ever found well.. e would be put down like a mad dog since Francis was so protective. But this my friends is their past the story I will now tell you is of in the present.

It was the day of the full moon now usually Francine and Christos would stay in that night of the month but Christos being his nice self decided to let Francine go with some friends while he stay alone for the night till the morning. "Merci mon ami I so glad to go out with the girls again!" Francine said hugging his neck. "Francine you can always go out with girls without asking, you know that." Christos smiled. "Oui I know but I like being with you now I must get dressed. I need help getting dressed.~" She said winking and walking into their room. Christos followed her and found her lying on their bed just in her bra and panties. "Mr. Wolf let me play with your ears and tail and I'll let you play with me." Fem-France said walking up to him smirking. "And why should I do that?" Crete asked holding her. "Because your fur is so soft and I love it when you look like a puppy. Please Christos I know you can do it I've seen you practice it." Francine begged rubbing herself against him while removing his shirt. "It also looks like someone's horny." Christos said laughing letting black wolf ears and tail appear while kissing her. "Your so cute Mr. Wolf eat me please." Francine asked falling back onto the bed. "Oh I will and you will be tastey." He replied sucking on her neck. Francine moaned as he started to massage one of her breasts. "Y-you're always so excited around this time to have sex." Francine mention as he licked her neck. "I'm just a crazy dog. Now off with your bra my dear." Christos chuckled as he pulled off her bra and suckled making her shiver. Francine reached toward his pants unzipping them and poked his hard member. "P-p-please let me please you as well." She said with lust in her eyes. Christos just looked up at her from as he kissed her stomach and smiled. Christos sat up pulled off his pants and boxers and leaned back. Francine leaned over him and started stroking his member as she kissed him. Christos held in a moan as she touched the tip and moved down then licking it. "I will do you so hard if you suck." He said watching her nod and put her mouth around did that for a few minutes until Christos told her told her to stop and lay back down. Francine did as he said panting and smiling. Christos climbed on top of her rocking back and forth his tip touching her entrance everytime her moved towards her. "Christos please I want it now!" Francine begged grabbing onto him. Christos just smirked, put on a condom and slid himself inside her. "S-so big always so big." Francine moaned as he thrusted. Christos licked up her chest smiling at the sounds of her pleasure. Yes was truly like an animal. The motions went on for a while until Francine mentioned she would soon release. Christos just went faster until he heard he moan in pleasure as she came. Soon he did too but howled as he came.

After he did the two lovers laid next to each other smiling. "You know you have to get ready soon you're going out with your friends. " Christos mentioned his tail hitting the bed happily. "Oui I know but I feel bad leaving you knowing what will happen tonight while I'm gone." Francine said worried hugging him. "It's alright I'll still be me just fluffier and wolfish. I want you to have fun just don't go home with any other guy okay?" Christos said smiling. "I will never just be careful fere comes over I want you to get hurt because of him okay?" Francine cuddled into him. "I promise now go wash up you'll be leaving soon." he said to his worried girlfriend. Francine let go and walks to the bathroom to shower. As she showered Christos changed into his clothes and his ears and tail disappeared. "Feh it's not like he'll come visit he hardly does" Christos thought to himself. Francine being herself took to a long haven't shower and a long time picking out a dress. By the time she finished the moon had come out having a large transformed black haired Christo standing over her. "Mon duei I'm sorry my love I lost track of time I hope the girls haven't arrived yet." Francine said looking him. Christos shook his head no reassuring her making her happily sigh. "Now there's meat in the fridge for you if you're hungry now I'm not sure what time I'll be back." Francine said walking out of their bedroom dressed for her night out. Christos followed her his head nearly reaching the top of the doorway.

Suddenly a car horn honk came from the outside and girl cheers as well. "Ah there are the girl, goodbye my love I will see my Mr. Wolf in the morning." Francine said kissing his cheek and leaving. On the ride to the bar the girls asked her why she lived in the forest with her boyfriend and what he did. Francine just laughed at their questions and said christos preferred the quiet life and it helps with his work. The rest of the night the girls partied and drank with Francine not knowing that her brother was on his way to visit her new home. Christos was fast asleep after watching T.V. for a while his tail twitched every once in a while softly hitting the carpet. Outside France's car pulled up with him happily inside it sadly though christos was too fast asleep to even notice the noise. Francis opened the door to find a large black wolf sleeping on the carpet with the T.V. going. "Mon Deui there's a wolf in my sister's house!" Francis yelled waking up Christos. Christos looked up at Francis to see he had pulled a gun from his pocket. Christos walked towards Francis and looked at him hopefully knowing it was Christos. Instead Francis pulled the trigger shooting Christos in the shoulder causing him to let out a loud howl and then jumping out a window leaving a trail of blood in his wake. "And stay out you horrible beast!" France yelled as he sat down and stared at the blood. "My poor sister could've been attacked if she came home and saw this creature." He said looking around.

Francine came home around three in the morning to find her brother still holding his gun, blood stains on the floor and a broken window. "Fere what happened here?" Francine said worried. "Mon cheri you're alright thank god. There was a large black wolf sleeping here, I shot it and I ran off through the window." Francis said running to his sister and hugging her. Francine's heart stopped for a minute as her brain processed what she just heard. Her brother shot Christos and made him jump through the window into the forest. Francine couldn't stop shaking thinking about what had happened. "Mon cher you're shaking please let fere take care of you tonight." Francis said holding her. "Non I will be fine please go home." Francine said pulling away. Francis sighed and then left having Francine watch him leave. Once his lights had faded away Francine walked into their bedroom and eventually fell asleep as then sun came up.

Once morning came Francine washed up, changed, grabbed a set of clothes for Christos and rushed outside. Eventually Francine found Christos lying under a tree nude and holding his bleeding shoulder. Francine ran over to him. "My love I'm here I'm so sorry about Fere." She said helping Cristo put on his new pants. "It's alright, I'll heal soon just be happy he didn't know it was me." Christos said having a rough time walking. "Oui but we will have to tell him one day but how?" Francine asked opening up the door for him. "Next full moon we tell him if he visits understand?" Christos; told her as he laid down on the couch. "Oui but what if he asks about children?" Francine asked him as she wrapped his wound. "WE tell him that we're unsure. Maybe we'll get lucky and I'll be the only fluffy one in the family." Christos noted cringing. Outside Francios France's 2P was watching them and overhearing their conversation. Francios walked away and called his 1P letting him know all he heard. "Francious I hate to do this to her but we need to get rid of him. He'll be at his old house working kidnap him there and I'll get thing ready." Francis said sighing. "Oui, this'll be fun" 2p France said smiling walking away.

A few days later Christos was back at work delievering antivenin for hospitals. After doing his deliveries Christos decided to go to the park to relax. As he left his surroundings Francious snuck up behind him and used a chloroform cloth making him pass out. When Christos awoke his found himself shirtless and chained to the ground. "What the hell is going on!?" Christos yelled confused and scared. "It's simple you're a dangerous werewolf dating our poor weak sister. And we're going to make sure she never see you again." A familiar voice said a as a whip cracked against him leaving a searing pain on his back. This pain was horrible it was like multiple knives. Out of the dark came Francois, Francis and Anette Francine's 2P who was holding a strange whip. "Christos I like you and your family but I don't want you to hurt Francine or the others so we have to get rid of you." Francis said looking at him. "You're crazy I would never hurt anyone! Why do you think we moved into that cabin?!" Christos yelled and then felt the whip hit him again. "In two weeks time you will be killed by then we are sure my stpid sister will have forgotten about you." Anette told him with a cold stare.

Days passed Christos was still chained down, hardly fed and barely saw daylight the three truly treated him like an animal. Sometimes Christos felt like his animal side would come out the next time they hurt him. Eentually his ears and tail showed not disappearing. Christos eventually realized he could not break from his chains for they were made of silver. When ever spoke against Francious he would be whipped with a silver tipped whip and told never to speak. Eventually the only things Christos would say were the names of his siblings, his pets and Francine. One day Francious came down during Christo's month long capture. "Ah so the wolf has be weakened but its seems his spirit it is strong non?" Christos's captor said smiling at te growling man. "Well here something that will finally break you. I know how sensitive you greeks are when in love. Here is what your beloved Francine has been doing while you've been in here." Francious said holding up a picture of Francine holding another man's hand. It was only a month he had been tied up and she already moved on, forgotten about him. Christos's spirit broke into small shads as he saw video of that same scene. "Kill…" Was the only word that came out of his mouth. Francious smirk at the broken werewolf. "Soon we'll do that at the next full moon then it will be more fun."Francious said walking away laughing in delight.

Anette stayed there watching the broken greek just staring at the ground not a tear flowing from his eyes. She knew he wanted to but something in his eyes said he shouldn't. Annette kneeled down and lifted up Christos's to see his eyes; they were empty. The hope that was always in them was gone, everything in those green eyes gone. The will to live, dreams, hatred, desperation. They were all gone now there was only emptiness an emptiness could never be refilled. Her brother had actually killed him before the he planned to, Anette although just as cruel felt sorry for the empty man. "What's your name please tell me you remember." Anette said hoing his memory was there. "Crete…" That came out of his mouth. "Tell me who loves you." She asked agan. "Siblings love…Francine no." Christos said looking down. Anette actually felt sadness come up being Fracine's 2P she felt happiness whenever she was a around Christos as well. Annete stared at the man his ears low and tail not moving she touched the tail but it hardly twitched. Althouh she hated Francine she needed to tell her what was going on. "I promise I'll be back maybe with Francine…" Anette said getting up, taking a picture of Christos and leaving.

Anette found Francine at the mall with another man holding her bas as she promise things they would do that night. "Francine get over here!" Anette yelled. Francine saw where the voice was coming from and happily walked over to her. "Bonjour Anette how are you?" Francine said hugging her sister. Anette pushed Francine off her yelling "Who is that guy?!" Francine just laughed telling her sister that he was her new boyfriend. Francine said he met her at the gym, he was rich, strong and good in bed. Anette got furious hearing such things and slapped her sister. " Mon duie what was that for!" Francine yelled. "That's for forgetting Christos for replacing him for that douche. Yes he wasn't rich or strong but he's smart and cares about things around him! I can't believe you'd do this!" Anette yelled. "Christos I looked for him asked where he was and never found out so gave up and found this one and he's much better." Francine explained. Anette was furious and explained where he was and what was happening. "Francious showed him a picture of you and this guy and he just broke down that's right. He kept hoping you were looking fr him and when he saw the photo he gave up. He was strong I admired that but now he's nothing." Anette said tyring not to punch her sister but just walked away.

When she got back home Anette walked back to where Christos was being held and sat down in front of him explaining what happened. Christos looked at her with a frown trying to say something but stopping. "Christos, Francine… why did you even go with her?" Anette said moving some of his long shaggy black hair and moving it to the side. "Loved me for me…" He said quietly. "So you can say more than one word." Anette said seeing him nod yes. "I know you think I'm mean and I may be a bit mean but not as bad as fere. So can you tell me about you a bit." Anette said sitting down. Christos sat down and told her about his job, his expirament in explosions and venom. He also told her about his siblings nephew and how he got the curse. "My that is a lot especially all that family. I would've never thought for you to be in explosions or poisons." Anette said. "Yes many people don't think I can handle myself… And I don't like using my abilities I like using what I know. Can I tell you something about Francine?" Christos noted. "Certianly anything about Francine is interesting to me." Anette said smirking. " She always swants to be perfect a trophy wife and I don't want a trophy wife I want someone who loves themselves for who they are. And someone who isn't scared of birds, snakes or explosions." Christos said.


End file.
